Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven using one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, internal combustion engine. The electric machines are typically powered by high voltage batteries.
One barrier to adopting a more widespread use of electrified vehicles is the lack of supporting infrastructure for charging the high voltage batteries of the vehicles. Wireless charging systems are known that utilize electromagnetic fields to transfer energy between two objects. However, these systems require precise locating of a transmitting coil relative to a receiving coil that is mounted to the vehicle to ensure maximum power transfer between the coils.